Fighting Shadows
by Oreata
Summary: 7th Heaven Charlie's Angel's style! please review!
1. Agent Camden

I do not own the 7th heaven characters! sorry if my spelling and grammar is messed.  
  
Chapter 1: Agent Camden?  
  
I've decided to forgive Ben. Sure he was in my bed in my  
  
journals but I can always be thank-full he didn't find this journal.  
  
If he had my life would be over. I mean I've spent the last few  
  
years of my life keeping it from everyone and if anyone ever finds  
  
out I would loose my job. So yes I am thank-full. I kind of scare  
  
myself sometimes I mean I'm putting my life on the line just like  
  
Kevin does and well I really worry about him. Of course I really  
  
am in collage and I really do want to be a minister but that's only if  
  
something goes wrong with this job.  
  
Lucy closed her journal and pulled out her ringing cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" She said into it, "...Okay I'll be right in." She hung  
  
up the phone, locked up the diary, grabbed her workbag and  
  
headed out the door.  
  
"Kinkirk, Richardson! Get over here right now." Detective  
  
Michaels hollered to them. The officers got up and headed up to  
  
their boss.  
  
"Yes sir?" Kevin asked.  
"I'd like the two of you to come into my office please." The  
  
man opened the door lead them in to be seated.  
  
"Ok your new assignment will be a test. If you to can solve this  
  
you will get a promotion I'm not going to say what to but I'm sure  
  
you will be satisfied. You will be working with three female secret  
  
agents on this job. Before I can tell you the assignment I need the  
  
two of you to sign these slips," He began bringing out the slips,  
  
"These slips state that you no about there jobs being a secret and if  
  
anyone finds out their real identity while working with you, you  
  
will immediately loose you job. Do I make myself clear? Shall we  
  
get started?" Kevin and Roxanne nodded their heads and began  
  
singing the slips.  
  
Lucy walked into the Glen Oak police station with her too  
  
friends Mackenzie and Riley. They were each holding a file on the  
  
case; only Riley had two extra, one for each of the police they were  
  
working with. They walked in the room they had been directed too  
  
and waited for their new partners to arrive.  
"So you guys excited about working with other people for  
  
once?" Riley asked.  
  
"I don't no it could be fun." Mack replied.  
  
"As long as no one figures out my real job I think it'll be fun.  
  
Okay guys I swear I'm allergic to this thing!" Lucy whined pulled  
  
up her plant leg and ripping of the revolver that was wrapped  
  
around her upper shin. She turned around to put it on the table  
  
behind her but stopped when the two cops came in.  
  
"Kevin? Roxie? What are you are you doing here?"  
  
"Luce? Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Kevin replied.  
  
"Oh. Good everybody's here. Please sit." The girls' boss,  
  
Keith, demanded. They all sat down and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Okay now as you no your assignment is to find and retrieve  
  
Michael Geller's stolen software. The thief is Jordan Spencer. It's  
  
up to you guys to figure out where he's hiding, where he's got the  
  
software, getting it back, and putting Jordan under arrest. Now  
  
since you two don't have all the training you will need the first  
  
thing I want you guys to do is go back to the office and the girls  
  
will teach you all you need to know."  
  
"Okay." Mack replied, "Let's go we can take our car."  
  
"There's not enough room in it." Riley reminded.  
  
"It's fine I'll take the motor bike." Kevin suggested.  
  
"You don't no where it is." Roxie announced.  
  
"That's fine I'll go with him." Lucy answered. The other  
  
girls left leaving Kevin to lead Luce to the bike.  
  
Please review! Should i go on is it good or bad? 


	2. Do It!

I do not own any of the characters! Sorry for not updating in so long and i promise there will be more active sense coming up. Please Review and also read and review my other stories: Life and Death Part 3 Uncovering Secrets Fame  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Okay guys tell me what you do if your enemy pulls a  
  
sword?" Mack demanded.  
  
"Pull your gun?" Roxie asked.  
  
"In this job you don't always have access to your gun. What  
  
if you where on the ground and he or she had the gun at your neck?  
  
You couldn't just grab it like that."  
  
"I'd count on my partner?"  
  
"Once again you don't always have a person to back you up.  
  
Okay so what you do is you push up on the sword with your hand  
  
if its up and down you push away so you don't cut yourself. Once  
  
its far enough away from you, you use your free hand to get away  
  
by grabbing their ankle and pushing yourself threw there legs. If  
  
done correctly the force will give you the chance to flip in the air.  
  
While in the air this is your change to pull your gun. Before they  
  
have a chance to turn around you should already have your gun at  
  
their head." Riley tried to explain but the two only looked at her as  
  
if they were waiting for more. "Okay we'll give you a  
  
demonstration. Come on Luce."  
  
Lucy followed the girl over to the spot where they would  
  
demonstrate. They showed them the different way to move the  
  
sword and how to slid through as if they were swing dancing.  
  
"Okay my fiancée is starting to scare me." Kev whispered as  
  
she flipped though the air and landed with her gun at Riley's head.  
  
Lucy ran her fingers through her hair in embarrassment as  
  
she watched Kevin's efforts to do at least one thing right. The  
  
other girls had gone home a while ago leaving her to deal with  
  
him. Right from the start Roxanne had been able to do all the  
  
things the girls hadn't been able to do right away. Kevin was  
  
obviously not comfortable with that, he seemed to think that guys  
  
should be better than girls.  
  
"Come on Kev can't you do any of these things."  
  
"I'm a police officer not a gymnast."  
  
"Hey are you saying my work is crap?"  
  
"No. I simply said I'm not trained in this. Hey and you saw  
  
me to the flips. At least that's something."  
  
"Come lets go get your equipment that Roxanne got two  
  
hours ago." Kevin blushed slightly as Luce took his hand and  
  
pulled him into the supply room.  
  
"Okay this is a small video camera you can stick somewhere  
  
so you can see what someone is doing without them knowing it I  
  
don't no where your going to keep it because we usually put them  
  
on our earrings or hair elastics. Now this is your ID card but when  
  
you flip it over  
  
you can use it to see what your video camera sees. Now this is a  
  
tracking device. This way we will know where you are at all times  
  
plus sometimes you can trick the enemy unto wearing it. They  
  
come in different things. I have a necklace but we have bracelets,  
  
belts, shoes many other things you can pick which one you want..."  
  
Lucy babbled on and handed him things until all of the things and  
  
their purpose had been explained. Then they headed back to the  
  
Camden household for dinner.  
  
"So how was your day?" Eric asked his family while picking  
  
the turkey meatloaf his wife had once again tried to make. The kids  
  
answered "Fine" and then Kevin was left.  
  
"It was uh...Interesting"  
  
"Oh how so?" Annie asked.  
  
"My new assignment is...um...different then any others I've  
  
ever done." He replied while Lucy glanced up. After forcing down  
  
the meat loaf Kevin and Lucy headed up to his apartment to  
  
practice for work. Kevin was laying on the ground and Lucy stood  
  
over him with one of Sam and David's toy swords at his neck.  
  
"Come one Luce we've been practicing for hours I've gotten  
  
the other stuff. I can't do this one." He said trying to slide but the  
  
only thing he did was knock Lucy to the ground.  
  
"Yeah I'll say you can't do it." She laughed.  
  
"Stop laughing this isn't funny. Can't we do something  
  
else?"  
  
"Okay" The two got up and waited for someone to say  
  
something. Lucy smiled at him sweetly as she turned to him and  
  
then pushed him on the bed. Kevin's mind filled with confusion as  
  
the women came close to him and started to kiss him. He pushed  
  
her off him and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"You said you wanted to do something different." She  
  
breathed kissing his neck.  
  
"What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Okay honey as much of I love you your honestly starting to  
  
scare me." Lucy sat up and smiled at him.  
  
"You don't think I'd go do something stupid would you?"  
  
"Well...uh..."  
  
"Your really going have to learn how to handle that  
  
differently some of the women we work with are going to try to  
  
distract you with it at times its a fact. Only they would actually try  
  
to go further."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Hey. Not finished. You yourself may have to get like that at  
  
a time or two it's one of our ways to trick people into wearing the  
  
tracking devices."  
  
"You want me to act like that? Like you just did? Have you  
  
ever done that on a case?"  
  
"It's possible. Just don't do anything stupid."  
  
"And your not going to go all insane on me?"  
  
"Hello! It's me you're talking to!"  
  
"Umm guys. You're not going to believe this but when I was  
  
going over the finger printing we found in the room where the  
  
software was I found a different fingerprint. Not one of the ones  
  
from Jordan. Lets get into the computer and see if it matches  
  
anyone we've got on it." Roxie exclaimed. 10 minutes later the  
  
computer was searching for a match.  
  
"Oh okay here we go...It says...huh...this can't be right."  
  
"What?" Riley asked Luce.  
  
"It says it belongs to former Mayer John Castaway."  
  
"Wasn't he murdered two years ago?" Kevin asked. Lucy  
  
nodded.  
  
"There's something going on. This is really messed up." She  
  
announced.  
  
"Okay well were going to need more information on the  
  
murder." Mackenzie suggested. They got the information and  
  
headed home to see if they could figure it out.  
  
"This case is way over our heads." Lucy moaned banging her  
  
head on the table in front of her.  
  
"I no something really isn't right here. What does the stolen  
  
software do anyways?" Kevin asked resting his head in is hand.  
  
"Oh well it's discussed and a record able CD but when you  
  
put it in the car or computer it shows your exactly where all the  
  
police cars, fire trucks, all the vehicles that we use for the  
  
economy. So my guess is the person who stool it is running from  
  
us."  
  
"Oh. That makes sense. Are you sure the mayor is dead?"  
  
"Yes I have these pictures of the funeral and his body is in  
  
the casket." She said showing him the pictures.  
  
"Oh that's him all right."  
  
"So then how did his finger print get on something that  
  
happened two years ago?"  
  
"I don't but I say we need to go to Jordan Spencer's house."  
  
"I'm with you let's go."  
  
Kevin and Lucy walked up the front steps of the welcoming  
  
home and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hello." A middle woman croaked.  
  
"Um. Is your son Jordan there?"  
  
"No I'm sorry dear. He moved out two years ago."  
  
"Well would you happen to know where he lives?"  
  
"Why do you want to know anyways? How do you no him?"  
  
"We...uh...went to school together." Kevin lied.  
  
"Oh. Old friends! Well I'm not exactly sure but last time I  
  
heard He was working and Mr. Brown's house. I'm not sure which  
  
Mr. Brown or anything and I don't have the exact address. See Mr.  
  
Brown would only let him give me his mail box address."  
  
"Oh so you no the street?"  
  
"Oh no it's one of those old ones that people would go to  
  
they would just give the city name and box number."  
  
"Oh ok do you have it?"  
  
Kevin and Lucy hung around the post office until and tall  
  
man with a bushy mustash came in.  
  
"Ah hello Mr. Brown." The worker said.  
  
"Any mail for me this fine afternoon."  
  
"Oh why yes there is." Riley walked into the office and  
  
began to talk to him. Meanwhile Roxanne and Mack were under  
  
Mr. Brown's car installing a tracking device.  
  
"You guys almost done under there? Riley seems to be  
  
having trouble keeping him in there."  
  
"Um. We're trying." Roxie said just as Mr Brown turned to  
  
open the door and Riley gave Lucy a worried look. Doing the first  
  
thing she could think off Lucy grabbed Kevin and began making  
  
out with him.  
  
"Is this really a good time for this?" He asked.  
  
"If were doing this in front of his car he'll wait...I hope." Mr.  
  
Brown's face angered when he saw them. He loudly cleared his  
  
thought but the two ignored him.  
  
"Excuse me!" He yelled and was once again ignored. The  
  
pattern continued till Mackenzie and Roxie were done. Once the  
  
girls where out of site the two broke apart.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry is this your car?" Lucy asked sweetly. The  
  
man only grunted as the two walked off.  
  
Please review shall I go on? 


	3. Mr Brown

I no its very short but oh well.  
  
I don't own any of the 7th heaven characters!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Okay...the address is...335 Carnal road N/W of Glen Oak." Mack  
  
exclaimed.  
  
"There's a picture of it. It's huge. Built In 1767..." Riley  
  
finished.  
  
"So that mean they'll have those really big air vents so we  
  
can go through them and put in video camera's?" Roxie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lucy answered.  
  
"Okay so who wants to do it?"  
  
Lucy and Mackenzie crept around Mr. Brown's house  
  
unnoticed searching for the one vent that was outside.  
  
"Wait there it is!" Mack whispered. The girls climbed into it  
  
and turned on the small microphones the fit as caps on their teeth.  
  
"Okay guys where in it now." Lucy told the rest of the gang  
  
who was listening in on their conversations.  
  
"Okay guys were going to split up now." The girls went in  
  
separate directions. Lucy did set camera's up on the vents she was  
  
supposed to do. Once she was done her last one she heard voices  
  
coming through the vent.  
  
"You two get over here right now! Move!" She heard a man  
  
yell as she grabbed her device so she could what was going on. She  
  
saw to kids on looked five the other 3, both of which were in tears.  
  
The man grabbed the arms of the children and pushed them.  
  
"You listen to me when I tell you to do something. Come  
  
over here right now!"  
  
"Hey guys go to camera four right now." Lucy whispered  
  
into her mic.  
  
"K." Kevin answered her. The man began beating the  
  
children with metal rulers.  
  
"Okay guys we've got our work cut out for us. We need to  
  
find out why Jordan is here. What Mr. Brown has to do with this  
  
but most importantly we need to get those kids out of there." Riley  
  
said as Lucy began to head back to where she was meeting  
  
Mackenzie. 


	4. Authors Note

Hi all!!  
  
Okay I've started a new website and I want u to all join lol. It includes all my fanfiction's as well as many others by many others by excellent authors!!! the address is K? it may be a small site now but that's because I am just starting so we can count on it growing in the next week with your help!!! lol well I gotta go now see you on my site1!! 


	5. Sorry

ok there was a bit of confusion last time I did this for some reason the URL so wut im gonna do is post it but im gonna put spaces in between it and your gonna have to take them away lol ok so here it goes http: // groups.msn.com /7thHeavenAngel ok? got it dont forget to take out the spaces!!! lol 


End file.
